


Caustic made you a star!

by MiniStitches



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Breeding, Caustic has a breeding kink, Elliott doesn't die though, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Breeding, Rope Bondage, Snuff, Surgery, Torture, Trans Mirage | Elliott Witt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: Elliott Witt finds himself in the hands of Alexander Nox who seems more than satisfied to...Film something with him...(TW Caustic is a horrible, horrible, horrible person in this fic. If anything tagged disturbs you please read anything else but this, this is a dark fic and as such should not be read by those who don't like that.)
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Caustic made you a star!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worse thing I've ever written in terms of violence and gore, I won't lie I probably won't ever write something like this again, but this is a gift for someone for this...Special holiday coming up!
> 
> Enough of that talk, enjoy this fic, if not then enjoy clicking off this fic. Caustic is not a good person in this and Mirage is indeed going to be his punching bag, etc. etc. I am going to say there is no Guro or anything like that, just some descriptions of some internal organs and all that so Idk if that's much better.

Elliott considered where he lived to be relatively safe, or as safe as it could be. Most of the time when people went missing it was always in areas with high crime rates, areas that he was nowhere near because of his job at the Paradise Lounge. 

“...Another body has been found in a back alley, teeth meticulously pulled out, fingertips burned off and even areas where identifiable tattoos would've been located seemingly taken before the body was dumped. Authorities are now suspecting this to be apart of organized crime, so it is suggested for citizens to not travel alone at night-”

The T.V. was quickly switched to the sports channel, Elliott feeling nauseous to his stomach after that dreadful news. That body had been found not even a block from here, he had happened to catch sight of the crime scene when he went to open up for his shift. This was the third body this month that had been found in the city, every body location moving closer and closer to where he worked. Yeah he was getting worried as he brewed up a drink, knowing how close it was for him to start closing up and sadly make the trip back home by himself. He let out a troubled breath as he handed yet another mocktail to the man sitting at his bar. He must’ve looked too worried because the customer looked up at him with a look of concern on his face.

“Something the matter..?” 

“Eh, uh, yeah...Those bodies are piling up a little too close here…” This guy he was serving, pretty sure he told him to call him Nox, had become a new regular here at the Paradise lounge. Always ordering the same mocktail every weekend he’d come here, never talking only sitting around like he was wasting time.This had gone on for a month now, the man never going for anything beyond a casual conversation which if Elliott was telling the truth was kinda weird, tonight was the most the man ever spoke to him on a usual night.

“You’re afraid then.”

“Yeah I guess, just don’t like the idea of some psycho running around here! Scares off too many customers!” The bartender raised his hands to gesture around the empty bar, the only occupants being him and Mr. Nox. He nodded in agreement, taking a sip of the mocktail as Elliott did his best to listen to the current game going on screen, his worries only grew as closing time came nearer. Thirty minutes had passed until Elliott had to politely tell his customer that it was closing time, the man letting out a small grunt of agreement but just before leaving, a large tip was shoved into his jar that he couldn’t wait to get once he was done with cleaning up. He made sure to stock up on everything, wiping down the counters and locking up for the night as he left the paradise lounge, his anxiety rising as he stole a glance at his watch. It was 11:00 PM, great just the best time for him to get murdered. 

_ Hey hey let's not jinx it! There’s so many other people walking around. The chances of me getting snatched up are pretty low! _

The empty streets around him made him thankful as he made his way to the metro, but then a sudden snap of a branch broke any form of comfort he had as he booked it down the streets.

_...But never zero… _

He made it to the entrance of the metro, not another soul in sight as he waited out in the open, not wanting to go underground into the metro. Call him paranoid but he’s seen too many horror movies where that situation never ended well for the people. Rest in peace horror movie victims but he was different! A nudge to his side made him scream as he whipped around, coming face to face with someone familiar.

“...Was it truly necessary to scream that loud..?” Oh god it was that guy from the bar again, his eyebrows were raised in concern as Elliott let out a long breath.

“Holyyy shit I thought I was gonna die. Where did you come from???”

The taller man simply pointed at the entrance that Elliott slowly shook his head at. 

“Oh...Ah yeah that makes sense…” His voice trailed off as he took a look at the man, his eyes widening slightly at how tall this guy really was...and how hot he kinda was too. His hair was slicked back, his beard that by all accounts should’ve looked unkempt on anyone else was weirdly neat on Nox’s face. He found himself starting to warm up a little bit as he stared into his eyes, a strange captivating look was in them and he just found himself not able to look away.

“Take a picture Witt, it might last longer.” 

“W-wait how do you know my name!?!” A raised finger was pressed to his chest, Elliott staring down at his uniform he still had on in confusion.

“It’s on your name tag.” 

“Oh…” Damn he really was paranoid wasn’t he? Man he hoped they caught this killer before he started thinking more customers were out to get him. Witt let out a sigh as he stood there with Nox, both men silent.

“What are you doing standing out here..?” Nox was the first to break the silence.

“Well you know, taking in the scenery, fresh air...Don’t wanna go underground where I can get easily picked off-” He wiped nervously at his shirt, scrunching his face up as he felt something on his uniform. Seriously? Did he spill something on it..? His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at his fingers, the unmistakable look of blood on it that he quickly shot his hand down at, forcing himself to stare at the floor as Nox hummed quietly next to him. Did the blood come from him..? A quick look at the other man's hand confirmed this, even in the dark Elliott could see the blood that had been wiped off in a haste still on it. Nox’s voice made him jump as he spoke once more.

“Something the matter Witt..?” The man’s voice sounded strange as Elliott looked up, giving his best smile to him as he flashed him a thumbs up.

“I’m great! Beyond great to be exact, just got a message from a friend saying she’s willing to give me a ride back home!” He held up his phone to show the other man as he turned to leave, his heart dropping as he felt a grip around his wrists. Nox’s eyes struck terror into his heart as he made Elliott wince, his hand dropping his phone that he heard a crunch come from as a heavy boot stomped down on it.

“Now would you try and lie to me Witt?” His lips were curled up in a smirk as he pulled Elliott close, a cloth in his hand made him panic as he tried to cover his mouth with it. “Don’t fight it...that’s right breath it in-”

He was feeling drowsy as Nox shoved the cloth onto his mouth, something was on it he realized as he started closing his eyes. His free arm shot out, hitting something that made Nox loosen his grip as he stumbled forward, his feet leading him into the metro as he stumbled around. Hopefully someone would be there and see him, maybe scare off Nox too. Even if he wasn’t the murder running around he was freaking him out-

A sudden stench hit his nose, making him gag as he entered the train station, his eyes widening in horror as he saw a gruesome sight. Sprawled on the floor was a person, their eyes ripped out, teeth missing and their insides were spilling out from them. He fell to the floor gasping, that drowsy feeling hitting him with a new intensity as he felt some of that blood pool on his uniform, whatever it was Nox shoved onto his mouth was finally taking effect. Elliott could only groan as his eyes began to slowly shut, his heart racing as he saw the dark figure of someone in front of him, sleep taking him as he heard a dark laugh.

  
  


His eyes felt glued shut as he was trapped in the dark, he wasn’t even sure if he was in a dark room or if something else was blinding him. He had been awake for a while now, the first thing he tried was to stand up his movements being restricted. Was he in a chair? He tried shaking around, finding himself unable to move as something cracked underneath him. Yeah it was a chair. A few hours must’ve passed for him, his terror only having built since memories of what happened came back to him. Why was this happening to him, did he really find a dead body??? And why was a customer of all people doing this? He looked back on his time with Nox, what would’ve caused him to target him? Was it because of the blood he saw? That was the only thing he could think of as his vision was flooded with light, Elliott squinting as he looked around. Nox was standing over him holding a blindfold, something was in his other hand as he tilted Elliott’s face.

“And here I thought I scared you to death Elliott.” For the first time he shivered as he looked at him, the other man was suited up, a sledge hammer of some sort was in his hand as a camera was turned on behind him. He looked down at the floor noticing how the whole floor was covered in plastic, oh god was this some type of kill room???

“Wh-what do you want from me? What are you going to do to me-” A punch from the man cut him off as he wheezed, his mouth bleeding a little bit as he did his best to not cry.

“What I want from you is your life-” The hammer pointed at the camera that was still on. “For them to enjoy, indulge in it as I snuff it out. I’ve been watching you for a long time Witt and I can tell you’ll have the sweetest screams for me..”

Elliott could only shake his head no as Nox raised the sledge over his head, the hammer crashing down on his knee making him scream out in pain. He was already losing feeling in it as Nox stared down satisfied with what he heard, his hand reached to a table to put on a mask that obscured his face. Elliott could only shiver as Nox moved the camera he had in the back, his eyes looked like they were smiling as he spoke to it.

“Caught the rat I spoke about, let’s see what noises he makes shall we? Be warned, this is only the beginning...” 

It was like his own personal hell on earth with this man, Elliott having to dig his nails into the chair to try and not bite his own tongue off while Nox worked swiftly with torturing him. The floor was covered in blood as time passed, his voice having gone hoarse from screaming as Nox had made haste in cutting him up. Starting with his legs he had taken a knife to it, slicing his thigh open pushing the muscles apart with his fingers while Elliott thrashed around.

“Try moving your leg Witt or else I’ll take it.” He couldn’t, the man's finger that he shoved in was too much, he could see how his muscle strained to push it out as he begged for him to take his finger out. Nox looked displeased by his lack of cooperation as he hooked a finger under his muscle, the sickening tear reaching his ears as the leg simply gave out.

Tears streamed down his face, his leg had gone numb and Elliott knew he wouldn’t be able to move it again. His left pants leg was left in tatters, vomit having joined the bloody sight on the floor as Nox wiped his hands clean on his suit. Next part made him want to scream as a knife was held up to his face, a hiss of pain leaving his mouth as it was dragged across the bridge of his nose, blood pouring down his face as fingers spread the wound more. His head was turning the more blood that poured out, whimpers leaving his mouth as Nox decorated his face with more marks. He could hear a sigh of satisfaction as Nox stood up to turn off the camera calmly removing the gloves he wore as Elliott gasped on the chair. He could feel himself dying, his eyes were starting to shut close as he slumped to the side as he let himself drift off…

  
  


Drool and the distinct taste of vomit laid heavy on his tongue as he woke up heaving, blinking trying to fight the drowsiness as someone sat across from him in a chair, watching him.

“Of all the people I’ve brought home, you by far are the ugliest crier I’ve ever had…” He was saying this like he was stating the time of day it was, so matter of factly the barman had to shake his head.

“I-I’m sorry..?” He said this softly as he hung his head, the strength to hold it up was fading, even as Nox stood up to grip his hair forcing him to look up.

“You must not be that sorry if you fall asleep when someone is speaking to you Witt-” His torturer got to his knees, ignoring the wince that came from Elliott as his thumbs pressed into his ruined leg. “We need to get this fixed, I don’t need you dying before the grand finale…” 

He whimpered as a needle was pushed into his hips, his muscles relaxed in an instant as Nox pulled out a kit, various medical tools were spread out as he effortlessly covered the muscle, pinching the skin back together while he sewed it back together. Elliott felt nothing the whole time, only watching in awe as his leg was wiped clean by this man, he seemed desperate to keep him alive...What did he mean by the grand finale..? 

“I can feel the questions dying to burst out of you so speak up, ask away and I’ll answer truthfully.”

“Wh-who are you..? How long do you plan to do this to me, why are you doing this-?” A raised hand made him go quiet, Nox beginning to pack up his tools.

“My name is Alexander Nox, and I create films.” He gestured around the room letting Elliott take in the sight. “...Films that I hope even you know about-”

Snuff films, just his luck. He had heard of these things before but he always thought it was a myth, a legend, a boogeyman that people whispered about. But it made sense to him that it was a snuff film maker who was responsible for these bodies, bodies that showed up disfigured beyond recognition. He felt a pang of sadness realizing how he was probably going to join those lists of victims now, his mom wouldn’t know where he had gone off too...Hiccups filled the room while Alexander watched with fascination.

“There’s no need to be frightened yet, we haven’t even gotten to the end of our time together.” His cries only got louder as Nox leaned into his ear to gleefully whisper. “Tomorrow we’ll work up to your torso, hmm maybe I’ll wring your neck. Perhaps hang you from the ceiling and watch you struggle like the rat you are. I wonder how you’ll look with your entrails spilling out..? We’ll just have to see won't we..?” 

“N-no...Please no…” He didn’t want to die, he wanted to go back to see his mom, see his friends from the bar. He didn’t want his body to be found thrown in a growing list of unidentifiable ones. The door was closed on him with a dark laugh, Elliott sitting there wishing Alexander had simply let him bleed out.

  
  


“It’s time to wake up Witt…” His eyes shot open as he found himself laying on his back, metal touching it that made him shiver as a camera was trained on his face. He tried moving his arms finding one of his wrists tied down to the table, his right hand having limited mobility as he laid there. His fear grew as a variety of tools were placed neatly off to the side, needles, scalpels and various jars with fluids were organized in a row.

“What is this.” He turned his head to see Alexander's smirking face. “What are you doing to m-me..?” He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what was going to happen but he didn’t want to believe it.

“My audience wants to see what it’s like to have an operation while the patient is still conscious...” Elliott thrashed around upon seeing the raised scalpel that was dragging across his skin, a flash of white filled his vision as the first incision was dragged across his skin. “I’ve heard of a doctor who had to remove his appendix once when he was awake, granted he had assistance but I think I can succeed in this...Of course I’ll need you to hold yourself as I do this-”

He let out a scream as he felt his skin open, his work clothes being ripped off as Alexander pushed his fingers into the hole. His breathing was becoming laboured as Nox pulled out a retractor, sweat seemed to shine off the man's eyebrow as he placed the abdominal tool into the incision, spreading it open as Elliott heaved upon seeing his organs. They were pumping still as Alexander carefully removed them, calling out to Elliott to hold his free hand out to grab himself.

“If you drop it you’ll most likely die. It’d be a shame if our time was cut short together, your body is quite impressive...” He didn’t even try to respond to that, his eyes were fluttering as Nox seemed to play with his insides.The squelching noises reached his ears as pain shot through his body, Alexander noting this as his fingers poked at something inside of him. Witt only shivered while the older man dug his fingers into a piece of him, a choked noise came from him as his working leg shot out on the table. This made Nox stare in curiosity at the reaction, his finger digging in deeper while Elliott thrashed around.

“Hmmm…” What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck he was going to die.

“You’re not going to die, not until I allow it-” Shit he must’ve said that out loud. “But I know you can take more Witt…” He sounded breathless as he said this, a light pant followed as Alexander spread the retractor further. His muscles were contracting as the man did this, something that didn’t go unnoticed as Nox dragged a finger along his abs, murmuring how marvelous this was as he continued with his shoddy “operation”.

His concentration was rapidly shifting between Nox’s voice and holding his pumping organs, he was seriously going to die on this table at this point. Wow...His eyes shifted to look at Nox for the first time seeing a...weird look in his eyes. He paused in his panicked state to really hear Nox, noting how out of breath he seemed to be. Was he turned on by this..?

“This is by far the most interesting thing I have done in a while, you’re filling me with a thrill Witt.” The man's voice sounded strained as he continued. “You’re so much better than the last one I had…”   
  


He shivered remembering the body down in the metro, knowing the strength and lack of compassion Alexander must possess to have done that. He pressed his legs together feeling the fingers inside of him grip something, he grit his teeth as Nox wrapped a fist around it squeezing it. 

“NO! Stop you’re gonna kill me-”

“Shhhh, that doesn’t matter Witt. You were already dead the minute I saw you…” The pressure was increasing on whatever it was Nox was holding. “Be satisfied knowing you won’t die in vain.”  
  
He wanted to keep pleading, to cry out for it to stop but found himself unable to as he lost control. The grip he had on his precious intestines loosened as he felt something warm travel down his pants.

_ Is this blood..? Am I bleeding through my pants right now…? Oh, oh no- _

A sound of disgust came from Nox’s mouth as his hands shot up, despite the situation Elliott started tearing up in shame. He can’t believe that he just-

“Did you just wet yourself like a damn child..? How shameless of you Witt.” He only shivered as he felt Nox take his insides and place them back, chiding Elliott the whole time while he patched the young man up. The needle dragged through to sew him back together, the warm feeling in between his legs faded as time passed. He couldn’t bear to listen to what he said as Nox wiped his wound clean, the area being bandaged while Alexander had him sit up after untying his wrist. A pull at the remnants of his pants made him shoot his hand out to grip Nox’s hand, panic building as the man stared at him impatiently.

“We're taking these off, I don’t want you smelling like piss tomorrow.”  
  
“Please don’t-”

“Or would you rather I just kill you now? Allow me to take these off or else!” He didn’t have the strength to fight back as his pants were torn completely, his whole body shook like a leaf as the cold of the room hit his bare skin. For once he was thankful as his ruined clothes were taken off, the strong stench coming from it was making him nauseous...A slight tug to his boxer waist had him shake his head.

“Uh no thanks, I’ll keep these-” He didn’t want to be undressed further by the man, there was only so much he was willing to reveal to him. The look he got in return however made him feel stupid, of course this psycho wasn’t going to listen to him why did he even bother?

“No point in having shame now, are you embarrassed being seen by another man? I can assure you that I will see everything once I kill you.” No that wasn’t it...He wouldn’t understand- A rip interrupted his thoughts as a sharp intake of breath came from the other man, his fingers gently touching his crotch. He sat there as still as he could as he felt those fingers spread his cunt, piss was still traveling down his thighs while Nox stared in curiosity at this. 

“Oh...I didn’t expect this...How interesting…” A finger slipped inside of him, Elliott kicking his leg out making Nox let out a laugh as he moved to the side, he looked amused at how Elliott tried to curl up to cover himself.

“If you’re going to kill me just do that...Don’t fucking touch me like that-” Sure he could’ve kept his mouth shut but he didn’t want anyone touching him there no matter what. Maybe he should be afraid of what was happening right now but this, this made him panic in a different way. A pain shot up his side as he tried to push his body away from Nox, but barely moved an inch when Alexander grabbed one of his ankles holding him in place. He blanched feeling a squeeze into it, his free arm trembling as the older man watched in curiosity. The hair on the back of his neck rose while Nox’s eyes never left his body, tears blurring his vision while the taller man jammed a needle into his neck.

“What a useless rebellious spirit, it’s such a waste on someone as pathetic as you Witt. Let’s see what makes it break shall we..?” He let out a groan of protest as he fell to his side, those words striking fear into his heart as he went unconscious.

  
  
  


He was far more restricted this time when he woke up, he was on his back of course, like the second time. But this time it was different, rope had been tied to both of his legs forcing them open causing him to shiver as he tried to move them, letting out a frustrated noise as the rope buried deeper into his skin. His arms were tied to posts above his head making it useless as he shook his arms trying to loosen himself from his restraints he only worked to further tighten his binds. The putrid stench that once hung in the air seemed to only linger, Nox seemingly having cleaned not only the room but his own body as well..He smelled sterile..? How, he didn’t really know- A noise behind him made his heart go still as he weakly called out.

“...Nox…?” His voice sounded shaky as the other man walked into sight, that sledge hammer in hand as he stood in between his legs. 

“Oh Elliott I’ve had so many people in this very spot that you’re in, many have cried, many have threatened, and all of them have died feeling one thing. Fear. But you-” He titled his face up with the handle of the sledge, Elliott’s eyes having gone wide by that malicious smile he wore. “You’ve only shown me fear by one thing only, not by death...But by this!”

“ _ Nrgh-!?!” _

An ice cold touch dragged across his cunt making him stiffen up, the handle of that sledge dragged along his entrance a whimper escaping him. He could feel the handle gently rubbing against his clit making him gag as he felt himself reacting to it, his beaten up body deciding it was alright to get wet in this life or death situation. Alexander was smiling as that hammer handle was coated in his juices, not a hint of shame was present on the man's face as he lifted the handle and dragged his tongue along it.

“It’s this isn't it! Something like this is a punishment worse than death for you.” His whimpers of no were ignored as Alexander lowered the handle back to his entrance once more, shoving it in with no mercy making Elliott shoot up in pain. 

“St-stop, no, NO. It hurts, y-y-you’re gonna break me-”

“Hush now I know you can take more-” The handle was shoved into him further, he swore he could see the outline of it in his stomach while Nox began moving it within him. “See? You’re simply dripping with excitement.”  
  
His legs shook as blood traveled in between his thighs, his breathing having gone haywire as those disgusting noises made its way to his ears. Every push of that hammer was met with a groan as he sat there being forced to take it all, his eyes trying to focus on the camera behind Nox. 

_ This can’t be happening, make this stop please. I don’t wanna die here, I don’t wanna die, I can’t do this- _

This was his limit, after this he was going to die he just knew it. He didn’t want to end up on some snuff film getting fucked to death by this...this psycho! 

“Why wont you just kill me? What’s taking you so long-” He let out a frustrated cry as Nox’s finger started circling his clit, the touch causing his pussy to relax to take in even more of the handle inside of him. It made him sick. “Please just kill me!”

This was ignored as one final thrust was pushed into his cunt, the hammer falling to the ground with a clang. His gaping cunt twitched as it leaked out blood, his head spinning while he tried to look at himself. Was it done...? Was Nox finally going to kill him..?

“If death is what you crave I won't give it to you.” The other man unbuckled his pants, his cock standing up proudly as he let Elliott take in the sight of it. He rubbed himself against his clit, his member being coated with the mess that was leaking out of Witt. “For once this film it’s going to end differently, one little survivor...”

“N-no- don’t-” 

“Oh there it is again, that begging, those **_tears,_** a look of anguish like that suits you…” Alexander was pushing inside of Elliott now, any hope of having some dignity before he was killed went away as the man kept pressing in. “It’s so strange you’re more frignthened by me fucking your cunt than anything else, are you afraid of what happens next?”  
  
He nodded his head yes at this, his mind not working right as the other man's length dragged inside his inner walls. He could feel the older man twitching inside of him, his eyes resting on the bump that seemed to appear in his stomach that made him shake. He looked so full, so big...he felt so bloated. He could only scream seeing himself like that, feeling himself turn sick as Nox’s voice invaded his ears

“Is this what you’re afraid of? Getting knocked up?” He observed, the older man pulled his hips back, his dick was covered in blood as his hips snapped forward letting loose a moan into Elliott's ear. “Why? You have such a great body, perfect for carrying children.” 

Nox only smiled as Elliott let out a cry of no, his hips started to move rapidly as the younger man shook underneath him. A rush traveled up his throat as he turned his head to the side as he threw up, hiccups soon following as he finished heaving his guts. His throat was burning as his body shook with Alexander’s thrusts, his head lulling to the side as his tongue stuck out, drool leaving his mouth as he took the other man's length. The sound of moans were captured on the camera as he was fucked on the table, his legs being spread further as Alexander pushed them down, the rope now cutting off circulation to his legs as his knees hit his chest. The table shook underneath him as he was fucked into it, his cunt now fully accepting the man's cock as Elliott let out a moan.

“Don’t get me pregnant, dont cum inside of me.” He whimpered this out. “I don’t want a baby inside of me-”

Pressure around his neck made him choke as the older man’s hands wrapped around his neck. His usual stoic face was now twisted into a look of excitement as he pressed further into the younger man, a smile creeping up on it.

“If you say no again I’ll listen.” He let out a choked noise at this. His hands, they weren’t letting him...speak! “It’s just one little word, why can’t you seem to say it? Are you having some sort of...trouble?”

He was mocking him at this point, his thrusts becoming more slow as to drag this out as Elliott struggled to form a sentence. 

“D-don-,  _ hrrk,  _ d-on’t-” His throat was burning as a thumb pressed into his windpipe. “P-p-pull out! Don’t-”

This sentence was cut off with a moan as he felt the man's cock twitch inside of him, Nox’s cum spilling inside his ruined pussy as he pulled out. His chest went tight as his torn cunt leaked cum, his worst fear leaking down his thighs as both men were panting. It had to be over, thank god it was over. He only came inside of him once so there was no real threat of getting knocked up-

“As vulgar as it was, you were wise to scream Don’t pull out.” His eyes bulged open as he felt him push into him once more, a moan spilling from his lips as he strained against his binds, the older man biting into the crook of his neck while Elliott panted realizing this wasn’t going to be over so quickly. “Witt you look ready to be a mother, your body is drinking me in so well. You were made for me.”

He could only wheeze as Nox started thrusting into him once more, the grip on his legs was so intense he could feel how his bones were threatening to snap, a sickening pop coming from his leg as he was now left completely immobile in both. A gloved finger made its way to his clit, his head shooting up as he felt that digit circle it, his eyes watering up. He was in so much pain, the stitches in his body felt like they were tearing some blood starting to leak from them, his lungs felt like it was on fire as his precious air was being torn from him but...He couldn’t stop that sick feeling of satisfaction that was building inside him. His cock felt like it was bruising him from the inside the deeper he went, Nox seemingly satisfied with the way Elliotts thrashing ceased, seeming to reward him by removing his hand from his throat. More attention was being placed on his clit while Alexander’s newly freed hand was now pulling at his chest, moans being dragged from his mouth while a whisper made its way to his ear.

“Consider this future practice Elliott for our children.” His body suddenly began to shake as he came from the older man's finger pinching his clit, the pain sending a shock through him as he let out a choked noise. A single tear slid down his face as he felt more cum pour into him, his womb was overflowing at this point. “I can’t wait to see what my children look like, you’re giving them to me aren’t you? Even if I do fail to secure them I have all the time I need to get what I want, and you? You’ll learn to love this too, in time. Then you’ll be begging me to breed you...” 

The warmth that was pooling inside him was unbearable as he let out a gasp while Nox pulled out, his hole twitching as it was left unfilled. This feeling of emptiness lasted only for a moment as what he assumed was a toy was shoved into his cunt, his body unable to push it out as he let out a whine feeling uncomfortably full as Nox fixed himself. The camera behind the duo was picked up by Alexander as he held it up to the younger man, stroking Elliott’s bloated stomach as he asked.

“Tell them how it feels, it’s not everyday someone like you gets to experience this.”

“Full...It’s too much…” His body was in ruins, bruising was already starting to come from his leg as the swelling had already started, pain radiating from it as Nox untied his legs that both fell completely immobile. A simple “it’s broken” left Alexander’s mouth with a satisfied tone, clearly enjoying how he wouldn’t have to worry about any form of an escape. 

“Find yourself fortunate that’s all you can feel, now behave until we can verify I got what I wanted.” His fingers gently traced his useless legs. “Your behavior will be a determining factor in whether or not you keep these, you do want to keep these don’t you?”

“Mmhmm…” He didn’t get the chance to respond, the pain was fading away as he started to doze off.

“Oh, you need rest. That’s acceptable, I'm proud of how well you took me today. Now rest.”

He should’ve started yelling, cursing, anything as Nox started cleaning him up with a wet cloth, the piece of fabric turning a light pink as blood was absorbed into it. Not even finding the strength to push away from the older man who loosened the binds on his arms. He cursed in his mind as he was cleaned up, these thoughts being interrupted however as a gentle hand stroking his face that caught him off guard. Elliott should’ve thrashed away from Nox, maybe cursed at him for doing this but instead he unwillingly leaned into the touch, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Alexander who whispered out loud.

“Marvelous, you’re simply marvelous.”

That made Elliott let out a sigh as his eyes closed, sleep finally taking him as he smiled faintly. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So you finished this fic...Wow
> 
> If you're into stuff like this then join the discord I'm in! We don't just talk about dark stuff tbh, it's just a space where we can discuss it without the judgment, however you must be 18+ to join, which of course if you're reading this fic you better be! Anyways heres the link 
> 
> https://discord.gg/PvguWUMSh3


End file.
